


Smut McOneshots

by ChanlixTrash



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Author Can't Tag, Author abuses infite tags, Basically whipped chan licking chocolate off of felix, Daddy kinks (I need to fact check that), Degradation, Don't expect it to be nice these are bought here from wattpad, Edging, Food Porn, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, If sumn makes ya uncomfortable please feel free to tell me (don't be rude about it), Jealous Seo Changbin, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Shit is fast paced As FuCk, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Someone come save Felix's ass, Someone take my writing rights away-, The Author Regrets Everything, author wants to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanlixTrash/pseuds/ChanlixTrash
Summary: Hi, Cyril here.I'm moving all my smuts and other oneshots to this platform. I'll still be taking requests on wattpad { Dms only } and twitter- Cyril_the_enbyside note- all my comments will be moderated from this point on so hate/spam/copied comments will not be shown.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 16





	1. changlix

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Cyril here.  
> I'm moving all my smuts and other oneshots to this platform. I'll still be taking requests on wattpad { Dms only } and twitter- Cyril_the_enby 
> 
> side note- all my comments will be moderated from this point on so hate/spam/copied comments will not be shown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous changbin gets ass

~(next morning)

"Changbin go wake up Chan and Lix" Minho says as Jeongin comes down in a cute bunny onesie.

"Fine" Changbin says walking towards Felix's room not bothering to knock.

"Chan hyung GET UP- Felix baby get up..." he says looking at Chanlix cuddling in the bed. "Hmm hyung... 5 more minutes pwease" Felix whispers as he buries his head in Chan's chest.

"No love get up" Changbin says to Felix while hitting Chan.

"Ow what was that for"

"You bully me and keep my Felix away from me.." Changbin mutters looking away from the pair. "I'm up..." Felix while getting out of his bed. "Both of you get out" Felix says walking over to his closet looking for something comfortable. "Baby do you want my hoodie?" Changbin asks as Chan goes to his room to change and freshen up.

"Yes please hyung" Felix removes a slim fit black jeans and goes to the bathroom.

~

"Alright.. Seungmin stop listening to DAY6 for a minute please" Minho says looking at Seungmin doing weird dance moves. (Iykyk)

(Btw he was listening to Shoot me)

"Channie I wanna go see the kitties~" Felix whines clinging to Chan, "Lixie we'll see them at home later ok?"

~(3 hours later at 1 pm)

"Binnie more please~" Felix whined as Changbin finished feeding Felix his spaghetti. "No love we have to practice now your stomach will hurt" Changbin says as Felix gets up and sits in Jeongin's lap the younger holding him by the waist as Changbin looked at them with jealousy.

~(30 mins later in the practice room)

The danceline already started warming up as Chan set up the recording for I am You.

*After le dance practice of I am You*

"Hey Changbin bet you can't do Felix's part in the choreo-" Hyunjin says teasing Changbin and 3racha.

"Of course I can"

"Prove it, hey Felix see if they're doing it correctly" Hyunjin says catching Felix's and the rest of the members' attention.

*Insert le video of 3racha given at top*

Felix looks at Changbin, who was twerking and looked slightly turned on.

"Alright we're done for today" Chan packs up his things and heads out.

"Chan hyung me and Changbin hyung will stay for a bit more I wanna improve his dance" Felix says catching Changbin's stare at him.

The other members begin to leave as Felix goes over to Changbin handing him a water bottle.

"H-hyung..."

"What is it Lix?" Changbin asks looking down and realising that Felix had a...

"P-problem... Binnie please help" Felix blushes which seemed to show off his freckles even more than before.

"Aw love why should I?"

"B-because.. ah~" Felix doesn't get time to continue as Changbin comes closer to Felix holding him by his chin as Changbin begins to palm Felix's crotch while leaving soft kisses on the younger's jaw going up to his mouth, slipping his tongue in Changbin muffled Felix's moans as he knew the younger could get very loud.

"Baby do you have a hoodie?"

"Ye-yes why?"

"Wear it we're going to my apartment"

"O-okay hyung.."

~(at Changbin's place)

As soon as they enter Changbin locks the door pinning Felix to the wall besides it, kissing his forehead, eyelids, the tip of his nose and finally his mouth.

"Baby, strip"

"Um Binnie are we doing this here..?" Felix says as Changbin picks him up princess style and puts him on the bed before going to get lube.

Felix strips down to his panties and faces the bed as Changbin returns back wearing only boxers and a bottle of lube in hand.

(Stream Boxer)

Changbin removes his boxers coating his member in lube before slowly rubbing against Felix's ass making the younger moan loudly from pleasure but it wasn't enough to make Felix come.

"H-hyung please.. just-" before Felix could continue Changbin pushes his member in slowly. The elder bent down to kiss Felix's back leaving hickeys all over waiting for Felix to adjust to him.

"H-hyungie m-move.."

Changbin almost fully pulls out leaving his tip in before thrusting into the younger almost immediately hitting his prostate. Felix let out loud moan that was almost a scream.

"Hyun-gh I'm gonna come" Changbin felt himself come close too and bending down once again whispered huskily into Felix's ear "Then come baby" and aa if on call Felix came all over himself, Changbin following right after.

"Baby let's get you cleaned up yeah?" Changbin pulls out gently, picking up Felix and going to the bathroom.

"Binnie I want bath bombs!" Felix pouts the elder cooing at the sight.

"Of course love, which one will it be?"

"The one with Binnie's figurine inside it" Felix says as the tub fills up with mildly hot water.

(Yes, Stray Kids chibi figurines exist in this alternate universe and I'm jealous)

After having cleaned up everything Changbin went to change Felix into a bew pair of panties and one of his hoodies.

Changbin checked his phone to see the group chat blowing up.

_Gayasians_

**FakeMaknae**

Changbin where the fuck are you and Felix??

 **SharpSandwich**  
Umm Felix is asleep in my apartment rn

 **TheOnlySmartOne**  
See hyung I told you he's probably getting Felix's ass.

 **Aussieboo**  
Getting ass  
I-  
Innie who taught this to you?!?

 **MyDayPresident**  
Well obviously its from us idiot and Jeongin IS an ADULT now.

 **Meanho**  
Well Seungie isn't lying

 **MyDayPresident**  
When do I ever lie-

 **Squirrel**  
Well you were definitely lying last night when Minho and I were doing you so-

 **FakeMaknae**  
TMI BITCHES

 **SharpSandwich**  
Uhh hyung Felix and I will be staying at my place tonight, k bye-

 **FakeMaknae**  
What about dinner??

 **SharpSandwich**  
I'll order something for both of us.  
Ok Felix is asking for cuddles bye-

 **Squirrel**  
No fair I wanna cuddle Felix too

 **Meanho**  
Baby come to my room we can cuddle and do other things too-

 **MyDayPresident**  
I... Uhh Can I join to?..

 **Squirrel**  
Ofc babe uwu

 **FakeMaknae**  
Stop making me feel single

 **Aussieboo**  
Hyung you have others too

 **FakeMaknae**  
Yes now come in the living room we're watching movies

 **TheOnlySmartOne**  
I'm coming too

 **FakeMaknae**  
Sure

~


	2. Jeonglix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> top jeongin  
> bottom felix

~(after miroh dance practice)

Jeongin was tired, he wanted to do nothing other than sleep.

"Innie go change back into your normal clothes" Chan said.

After 15 mins seeing that Jeongin didn't come back Felix made his way into the dressing room, only to find a half naked Jeongin on the floor fast asleep.

"Innie wake up.." Felix bit his lip not able to resist touching the younger.

Felix was startled as Jeongin suddenly held his wrist, his hand on Jeongin's chest.

"Hyungie what are you doing?" Jeongin smirked before flipping over their bodies, Jeongin at the top.

"In-innie I.. you need to change and come back" Felix tried to get out of his position but Jeongin held him down, softly kissing Felix's lips going down slowly to his neck.

Before being rudely interrupted by Minho knocking on the door.

"We continue this later, got it babe?" Jeongin gave one last kiss before wearing a shirt and pulling up Felix from the floor.

~(at the dorms, its 8pm)

"Alright idiots and Felix dinner is served" Chan says going over to Felix who immediately sat in Chan's lap.

"Channie feed me"

"As you wish sweetie"

~(after dinner, also sorry I can't help but write some Chanlix-)

Felix goes to his room to change into something cuter, he finds a pair of thigh high stockings and pink panties along with Changbin's hoodie, the hoodie covering his panties and giving Felix sweater paws. _(I just imagined that and OH GOD FELIX LOOKS CUTE-)_

Felix made his way to Jeongin's room gently knocking on the door, hearing no response he opened the door to see that Jeongin wasn't there.

Felix went to sit on his bed after locking the door as Jeongin came oit of the bathroom fully naked except for a towel covering him.

The elder blushed as he closed his eyes hiding his face in his hands.

"Princess? Stop hiding your face" Jeongin walks over to Felix removing Felix's hands from his face.

"Ah- Innie wear something f-first-" Jeongin kisses Felix's forehead as he pins him down on the bed.

"Felix if you dress like that I'm not gonna be able to hold myself back" Jeongin whispers in Felix's ears before kissing his lips going down to his neck leaving small but dark hickeys as Felix let out soft moans.

"Innie don't tease me please..."

"Then what do you want me to do princess?" Jeongin smirked as he removed Felix's hoodie.

"Innie.. please fuck me.." Felix avoids Jeongin's eyes as he tries to hid his face again, this time Jeongin held his wrists above his head before going back to marking Felix everywhere.

"Felix don't try to hide your face again and look at me" Jeongin said in a stern tone before softening up at seeing Felix on the verge of tears.

"Princess your panties better be off before I come back" Jeongin said making his way to the bathroom to get some lube.

"Innie come fast" Felix was impatient and horny now.

"Yes my princess" Jeongin came back bending down to see Felix's member, he gave it soft kitten licks before taking the tip in the warmth of his mouth making Felix moan loudly.

Jeongin slowly moved his tongue over and under Felix's member, making the elder buck his hips and push his dick deeper into Jeongin's mouth the younger humming to stop his gag reflex.

"Innie I'm gonna cum.." Jeongin immediately stopped to edge the older.

"Innie no.. why did you stop"

"Princess turn over, ass up" Jeongin said taking the lube bottle in his hands, coating his fingers before slowly inserting one inside Felix.

Jeongin moved his finger in and out adding another one to stretch Felix out.

"Innie just do it already" Felix was getting impatient, he desperately wanted Jeongin to fuck him senseless.

"Don't say I didn't try to help ya princess" Jeongin took some more lube putting it on his member before putting his tip in Felix.

"Innie just go in pleas-" Felix moaned as Jeongin suddenly pushed in staying still for a few seconds before pulling out till his tip and thrusting in deep holding Felix by his hips.

Felix let out a scream and a moan as the pleasure hit him making his legs weak, leaving him shaking.

Jeongin continued to thrust in and also stroke Felix's dick, making the older go an octave higher Jeongin thoroughly enjoying the sounds Felix made.

Jeongin's thrusts turned sloppier as Felix let out more lewd sounds.

"Ahh princess I'm gonna come" Jeongin came inside Felix as he said that, Felix coming right after all over the bed.

Jeongin collapsed on Felix before making himself get up to atleast clean up a bit before going back to Felix who instinctively buried his face into Jeongin's neck.

"Goodnight princess I love you" Jeongin held Felix by his waist smelling some of the strawberry shampoo that Felix used.

"Goodnight Innie.. I love you too..." Felix whispered going to sleep as Jeongin turned the lights off.

~


	3. chanlix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apparently people really like this one

~  
It was winter break and everyone in Stray Kids had gone to their families, usually the two aussies would go with one of them but this time they decided to stay back to let the others have their family time.

"Channie can we watch a movie today??" Felix asks walking in on Chan who was changing clothes.

"Ah- I'll come back later-" Felix covers his eyes and turning around to go out but Chan stops him giggling as he pulled Felix into his embrace.

"Felix you've seen me like this before, what's there to be shy about?"

"Nothing... But-"

"Its ok sweetheart now which movie do you wanna watch?"

"The princess diaries"

"Alright go to the living room I'll make some hot chocolate"

"Channie can I help pleaseeeeee"

"Of course love"

~(in the kitchen)

"Channie I want to taste some chocolate" Felix whines looking at the warm melted chocolate.

"Not yet Feli- just a second Lix I've got a call" Chan says as he hears his phone ring.

"Maybe I can have some right now Channie won't know" Felix mumurs looking at the thick but flowy chocolate.

He slowly takes the bowl in his arms and dips a finger in licking it as Chan comes back.

"Sweetheart what did I say about not eating it?"

"Sorry Channie" Felix's lips were now covered in chocolate and it was turning on Chan very much.

Chan walked closer to Felix pinning him against the counter, dipping two fingers in the chocolate bowl.

"Suck"

Felix silently obeyed him licking each each finger before sucking on them.

Chan pulls out his fingers suddenly and dips them back into the chocolate.

"Strip"

Felix removes his hoodie and is left only in his panties which Chan tugs on to show that he wanted them off too.

"Channie what are you-" Chan suddenly kisses Felix and applies the chocolate on Felix's cheek going to his jaw to his collarbone all the way to his inner thigh taking some more to make a small heart there.

"Since you had your fun sweetheart now I'll have mine" Chan whispers in Felix's ear and goes to lick off the chocolate kissing and leaving a trail of hickies everywhere his mouth went.

Felix moaned at the feeling and grabbed Chan's arm, his legs going weak from the act.

"Channie.. please.. I want you"

"Sweetheart I'm incharge here I'll see if I wanna fuck you got it?" Chan looks at Felix not breaking eye contact until Felix whispers a soft yes.

"Sweetheart on your knees" Chan removes his clothes as Felix drops down looking hungrily at Chan's member.

Felix gives a few kitten licks first just to get a reaction as Chan grasps his hair making Felix open his mouth.

Chan takes advantage and thrusts his dick in making Felix hum to stop his gagging, Chan lets out grunts at the vibrations traveling up his member.

He slowly pulls out his now lubricated dick pulling Felix up and turning him around before pinning him against the counter again and bending down to see Felix wearing a butt plug.

"Sweetheart were you touching yourself last night?" Chan asked

"Y-yes h-hyung"

"Sweetheart if you were horny you should have just come to me"

"I'm sorry Channie but please just fuck me already" Felix said bending over the counter, sticking his ass out.

Chan didn't waste time and immediately thrusts in making Felix scream before slowly gasping and moaning out loud.

"Channie why'd you stop.. I want more.."

"As you wish sweetheart" Chan says before thrusting in again this time going deep into Felix.

Felix moans even louder his voice going a higher pitch every time Chan would thrust until he came without warning Chan coming right after slowing down his thrusts before pulling out gently.

"Channie clean me up" Felix makes grabby hands at Chan who coos before going to get some wet wipes cleaning up everything and getting Felix clean panties and one of his(Chan's) stolen hoodies.

"Sweetheart how about we just eat some ramen today, you go put the movie I'll come in a few minutes" Chan says kissing Felix's forehead before going to get two instant ramen noodles.

"Channie come quick!" Felix giggles as the movie shows its opening logos Chan quickly coming with two bowls of ramen.

The two aussies spend the night watching more movies and falling asleep on the couch cuddling each other to keep warm.

~


	4. hyunholix

~(7pm, skz dorms)

"YOU WANNA DO WHAT-"

"Please Channie" Felix makes puppy eyes as he tries to explain to Chan why he wanted to rent a hotel room.

"Channie please I just want to spend some time with Minmin and Hyunjinnie"

Chan sighs before weighing the pros and cons of saying yes.

"Fine, which one is it?"

"Its a love hotel nearby." Hyunjin answers as Chan flips off.

"Nope, never, no what if you get caught? I'm not letting you do this-" Chan continues to reject the idea as Minho and Hyunjin leave the room to pack, leaving Felix to deal with it.

Felix gets on Chan's lap, softly kissing his lips, looking at him in the cutest way possible "Chris please its just one night, we'll take proper caution" Chan sighs for the nth time as he agrees to letting them go out.

~(at the hotel cause I'm lazy)

"Bet you a bj Felix can't handle kinks" Minho says sitting on the bed, painting Hyunjin's nails as they went through Twitter and other apps, seeing all the crap stays had been up to.

"Uh excuse you, I can easily handle any kinks" Felix snaps while Hyunjin chuckles, "After all your ass is way too masochistic and bottom to not-"

"Oh shut up you two and look at this" Minho says looking at this one discussion of thirsty Twitter stays.

"Oh yeah kinda sungprised that korean stay is so thirsty, not as much for the international stay though" Felix gets a *did you really just-* look from Minho.

"Off topic but like I wanna check something" Hyunjin goes to the closet that the room had, "I've heard that this hotel has sex toys in VIP rooms for us to take".

"For real? That's dope-" Felix gets interrupted by Minho, "Let's see then if Lix can actually take kinks?" Hyunjin nods taking out a pink coloured box.

"What does it have-" Minho bounces on the bed slightly, excited to see the toys.

"Hmm a pink vibrator, pink nipple clamps, pink handcuffs and pink chokers and some pink bondage stuff.. oh there's lube too" Hyunjin says spills out the contents into the bed smirking slightly.

"Lix I hope you're prepared for the best night of your life" Minho pounces on Felix who whimpered as Minho ripped his hoodie and removed his panties.

Hyunjin holds back Minho by his neck leaning down to whisper, "Babe don't be too impatient now..." Hyunjin smacks Minho's ass who sits on top of Felix whimpering for more.

Hyunjin chuckles as he lets Minho finger Felix, who moans at just two in him while Hyunjin cleans up the vibrator before lubing it.

"Minho tie him up" Minho grabs the handcuffs and choker and ties Felix to the headboard as Hyunjin brings the vibrator onto Felix's rim teasing it for a bit before slowly pushing it in keeping the vibrations at a low level.

Minho stares at Felix who was now a moaning mess, tears forming in his eyes and his face going a bright red as saliva kept dripping out his mouth.

"Jinnie can I please fuck his throat" Minho begs looking at Felix with desire to wreck him.

Hyunjin nods before kissing Felix and continuing to fuck his hole with the vibrator while Minho grabs Felix by his hair making him gasp as Minho bucked his hips making Felix deepthroat him.

"Ah.. lix you're doing so good.." Minho moans and groans as Felix hums to stop gagging on Minho's dick while taking a vibrator in his ass.

"Hyunjin let me eat Felix and you fuck me" Minho crawls over to Hyunjin who goes back to get some lube while Minho sticks his tongue in Felix making him moan incoherent words, his voice going from high to deep every few seconds.

Hyunjin grabs Minho's hips guiding his member to his hole pushing in his tip before bucking hips making Minho graze his teeth over Felix's hole.

Felix moans as Minho blindfolds him before getting behind him. "Love ride me" Felix gets up as Minho guides him right over his dick slowly falling down onto it.

"Hyunjin fuck me" Minho says as Felix turns to face Hyunjin who crawls over and thrusts in Minho with no warning, making him thrust upwards deep into Felix.

Felix screams as he comes all over him and Hyunjin who makes out with him.

"You guys continue I wanna stay like this" Felix leans on Hyunjin's chest as both Minho and Hyunjin chase their high coming almost at the same time.

Felix whimpers as Minho pulls out of him, Hyunjin getting up to clean all of them.

"That was wild" Hyunjin remarks staring at minlix who were now heavily making out on the bed.

"Minmin, Jinnie.. I'm tired.." Felix calls out.

"Lixue go to sleep kitten" Hyunjin kisses his forehead after getting in the bed, turning the lights off.

Only the city lights lighting the room dimly as the three fall asleep talking about random things and whispering soft "I love you"s to each other.

~


	5. minsung

~

"Where are you two off to?" Chan asks minsung who were at the door.

"Han river we're spending the night there at a hotel" Jisung said eyeing Minho.

"Minmin hyungie don't go too hard on Ji.." Felix winked at them as he made himself comfortable on Woojin's lap.

"UgH whatever bye" Jisung dragged Minho out to their cab.

~(the boat)

"You sure you got everything Minmin?" Jisung asked as they put their things in the storage area.

"Yup now let's go enjoy the scenery"

Jisung sits on Minho's lap, blushing as he felt something like him. He turned around to face Minho who was staring at the water.

"Minmin.. its poking me.." Jisung bounced up a bit shifting to make himself comfortable as he hid his face in Minho's neck.

"I wasn't even.." Minho blushed at the thought of fucking Jisung on the boat.

"Ji wanna cut this off our bucket list?"

"When did we add boat sex on our bucket list?"

"Right now " Minho grabbed Jisung's ass kneading it through his jeans as Jisung gasped.

"B-but what if people see us.."

"Channie will take care of that no?"

"Ugh fine get your dick out I'm horny" Jisung lifted himself a bit as Minho removed his pants till his dick showed.

"Do you have lube?"

"Always" Minho removed a mini bottle of lube from his pocket, coating his member in it before Jisung slid down on to him.

Jisung gasped as Minho bucked his hips up hitting close to Jisung's prostate but still not, edging Jisung.

"Minho I swear to god if you don't fuck me-" Minho doesn't let Jisung finish as he hits Jisung's prostate dead on.

"Baby cum into my hand" Minho grabs a tissue using it to stop Jisung from coming all over the place.

Jisung bounces a few more times as he comes into Minho's hand which was jerking him off.

Minho comes right after Jisung, not pulling out for a few minutes as he gasped lightly for breath.

"Babe you think people noticed us?" Jisung looked around to see that no one was looking (there was only minsung and the captain btw).

"Doesn't seem so... Looks like we'll be reaching in a few minutes.. Ji get off" Minho quickly fixed his pants as Jisung sat back down again, wrapping his arms around Minho's neck.

"Kiss"

"Of course my little squirrel" Minho boops Jisung's nose before peppering him with kisses.

"Looks like we reached.. let's go" Jisung gets up hissing at the pain in his ass before taking his things and getting off the boat.

"So.. we're spending the night here?" Jisung looks at the a e s t h e t i c looking hotel.

"Yup, wanna go for a walk after lunch?" Minho says dragging Jisung to the lobby.

"We made a reservation for the V.I.P room" Minho says to the receptionist, who kept staring at the two for a bit before actually reacting.

"Ah-uh yeah.. room 218, here also we have a lunch service for VIPs" she hands them the keys the keys, minsung looking at her gratefully.

"Thanks" Jisung says before following Minho to their room.  
~

~

"Babe?" Minho looks at Jisung who seemed to be in a world of his own as he ate.

Minho takes out a piece of his bulgogi, waving it in front of Jisung instantly catching his attention.

"What is it?" Jisung asks in between bites.

"You seem out of it,how about a walk after this?"

"Yeah.."

~(after lunch)

Minsung go out to a nearby hill, Minho keeping a hold of Jisung by his waist.

"Minmin.. people are staring.." Jisung looks down trying to hide his blushing face.

"And? Why should we care? We've come to relax babyboy" Minho pulls Jisung onto his lap as he sits down in a open area, looking at the Han river.

"Babe what if we did it her-"

"NO I do Not want my ass fucked on grass plus we already did at the boat-" Minho laughs as Jisung continues to state reasons as to why his ass shouldn't be ripped in the open area.

"Yes babe I got it.." Minho lies down on his back Jisung staring into his eyes, this lasted until the sun decided to interrupt them.

"UgH whatever Minmin let's go people are starting to come up here" Jisung looks at the family that was hiking up, they had almost reached the top.

~(after dinner)

"Babe I'm going to shower first"

"Alright" Jisung looks at Minho who was slowly removing his clothes making Jisung drool.

As soon as Minho went in Jisung looked down to see a significant boner. He takes out a pink vibrating dildo, lubing it before sitting on the bed.

Jisung slowly pushed the dildo in as quietly as he could not realising that the shower was turned off.

Jisung continued to thrust the object in, Minho looking at him with amusement.

"Baby boy what have I said about touching yourself?" Minho grabbed a cock ring kissing Jisung to catch him off guard as he slipped the cock ring onto Jisung's dick.

Jisung whimpers at the feeling of his climax being stopped, Minho takes out handcuffs and a blindfold, tying up Jisung's hands to the headboard and blindfolding him.

Jisung moans as Minho kitten licks his tip before taking him whole, bobbing his mouth up and down.

"Minmin.. ahh please just-" Minho takes out the dildo that was still in Jisung, turning it on to the lowest setting and teasing his rim.

"Baby boy what are you supposed to call me?"

"aghh.. d-daddy.." Minho pushes the dildo into Jisung, turning it into the highest setting and leaving it in.

"Daddy is going to pleasure himself and baby boy WILL watch got it?" Minho says as he removes Jisung's blindfold.

"Suck" Minho says putting two fingers into Jisung's mouth, Jisung licking it and lubing it thoroughly.

Minho sits in front of Jisung pushing in one finger into his own ass moving it around before taking another in.

Minho moves closer to Jisung moaning as Jisung licks his ass. "Ahh baby boy more.." Minho says removing Jisung's handcuffs, Jisung grabs Minho's ass, eating him out.

Minho pulls away looking at Jisung's member, licking it before removing the cock ring.

"Baby boy turn around, ass up" Jisung obeys as Minho removed the dildo, slapping Jisung's ass lightly.

"Baby boy you were touching yourself, how many spankings is that?" Jisung groans as he grinds his ass against Minho's thigh, his hole clenching around the emptiness.

"Baby boy answer" Minho spanks Jisung again, this time a bit harder, he was still holding back.

"Fif-fifteen"

"Count" Minho spanks Jisung again, without holding back this time, "one" Jisung hisses at the feeling.

...

"Fisfiteen" Jisung's ass was now red, he was gasping holding onto the bed sheets for dear life.

"Baby boy green yellow or red?" Minho asks sweetly, "yellow" Minho bends down kissing Jisung's neck and back, rubbing his ass gently.

"Daddy.. please just fuck me already" Jisung turns to face Minho who smiles at Jisung kissing him gently before using his lube.

"How do you want it baby boy?"

"Hard and deep but not fast" Jisung looks at Minho a little too cutely for his current predicament as Minho pushes in slowly.

Minho removes the cock ring before pulling out and thrusting in deep, both of them coming almost instantly.

Minho collapses on Jisung burying his face into Jisung's neck, still gasping from the activities.

"Minmin clean up" Minho gets up whining as he keeps all the toys in a plastic bag and cleans up both of them with wet wipes.

"Now can I sleep?"

"Yes you can" Minho snuggles into Jisung's chest as the younger pulled the covers over them.

"Goodnight minmin I love you"

"Mm wuv you too"  
~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the cringe-


	6. chanlix fluff

~(after recording two kids song ep 2)

"Channie you need to stop talking like that on cam.. I-"

"But sweetheart you're such a precious thing I couldn't possibly stop-" Chan doesn't get to continue as Felix kisses him, catching him off guard.

"There now shut up..." Felix leans into Chan to hide the fact that he was blushing madly.

Chan chuckles as he picks Felix up like the koala he is. "Sweetheart do you wanna go on a date?" Felix squeals softly, "Will I have Ice Cream?" Chan nods as Felix kisses his cheek before running towards the back entrance.

"Channie let's go" Felix giggles putting a mask on. "Sweetheart get in the car we can't let dispatch see us" Chan grabs Felix's hand, taking him to the second car.

"Sweetheart get in I'll just quickly message our manager" Chan messages their manager, informing him of his plans and getting in the car after getting an approval.

"Channie where are we going?" Felix looks out the window curious about their date location.

"Impromptu dates call for lakes and ice cream sweetheart, and that's exactly what we're doing" Chan says as they arrive at a nearby lake, where there was like 4 ice cream shops.

"CHANNIE they have strawberry ice cream!" Felix runs upto the shopkeeper, who was smiled at him.

"Ma'am one strawberry ice cream and one iced coffee please" Chan says while keeping an eye on Felix who had now spotted a dog a few feet away and was playing with it.

"That will be ₩2500" Chan hands her the money before taking the ice cream and iced coffee.

(I just googled the costs so if its wrong or sumn sorry)

"OI FELIX"

"COME HERE BRO" Felix yells at Chan remembering how stays absolutely loved this meme.

Chan hands Felix his ice cream as they burst out laughing, "Channie let's go near the lake I wanna sit there" Felix drags Chan closer to the lake.

The two aussies sit down and remove their masks because let's be honest k-stays are rare.

~(at the dorms after their date)

"Channieee" Felix calls out to Chan who was still making dinner with Woojin the eldest two flirting with each other as they did.

"Bald Crispy hyUnG I want food and so does everyone else so hurry the fuck up" Jisung yells at Chan as Felix gets up.

Felix creeps up behind Chan hugging him, "Sweetheart what is it?" Chan asks turning around.

"Food. Now." Felix kisses Chan's cheek and boops his nose before running back to Jeongin.

"Dinner is served bitches, Seungmin and Felix" Changbin says setting down the bulgogi in the middle of the table.

"No fair Changbin hyung picks favourites!" Jisung whines taking some bulgogi before everyone else.

"You better be happy I still make food Jisung" Changbin retorts as Felix laughs at them.

"Channie feed meee" Chan sits down next to Felix feeding him the bulgogi.

"eW right in front of my salad" Hyunjin makes a face, the rest of them laughing at him.

"Channie, sleep with me tonight?" Felix says after they finish eating.

"Of course sweetheart, go change into some comfy clothes I'll come in a few minutes"

Felix leaves the living room to change into one of Chan's hoodies and ankle high socks with pink shorts that were covered by his hoodie.

"Sweetheart?" Chan knocks on the door before entering to see Felix already in bed.

"Channie come fast" Felix giggles as Chan gets in bed, closing the lights.

"Night sweetheart"

"G'night" Felix snuggles with Chan falling asleep almost instantly.

~


	7. chanminlix

~

Felix wakes up to find himself in his room, on his bed and Chan sleeping beside him.

_*Flashback*_

_Felix walks into his room, quickly going over to his closet and changing into a red lace lingerie._

**_Chan won't come for an hour I could have some fun_ **

_grabbing his favourite blue vibrator, Felix lubes it up before pushing the tip into him moaning loudly._

_Felix had turned the vibrator on its lowest level when he heard a faint "baby I'm home"_

**_Fuck it_ **

_Felix continues to thrust the vibrator in him, stopping when he heard the door to his room open._

_"Baby boy what have I said about touching yourself?"_

_Shivering Felix sits up the vibrator still inside him, making him squirm as he tried to reason out with Chan._

_"_ _Dadda_ _lixie_ _ish_ _sowwy_ _" Felix says making for eyes at the older who smiled._

_"It's fine for now Felix, stop acting though" Felix gasps at being caught acting and Chan's hand palming his erection._

_"Daddy I wanna power bottom" Felix says remembering Minho's tips._

_"Sure baby boy whatever you want" Chan says, sitting up on the bed while Felix removes his clothes._

_The younger kneels down onto the floor, jerking off Chan's dick_

_Chan lets out soft moans at Felix's tongue working it. "Baby boy stop or I'll cum" Felix stops, getting more lube._

_"Sit tight and experience your best night.._ **_daddy_ ** _" Felix whispers as he lowers himself slowly onto Chan's hard dick. Felix slowly tries to bounce, increasing his pace as Chan thrusted his hips up._

_"Daddy you're not allowed to do that" smirking Felix gets off, getting a one of his favourite handcuffs and tying Chan's hands to the bed post._

_"Baby_ _no-_ _"_

_"Baby yes" giggling Felix lowered himself again, much faster. "Baby that's too_ _fast-_ _" Felix didn't mind he kept bouncing, "Baby I'm gonna cum" "then cum daddy, come on" Felix whispers, his voice going to a deathly low pitch, sending shivers down Chan he comes._

_Felix quickly jerks himself off, coming all over Chan's stomach. "Baby lets clean_ _u-_ _" "_ _Noooo_ _" Felix collapses on Chan, tired from their_ _'escapade'_ _._

_~(flashback over)_

" **Baby boy~~ still thinking about last night**?" Chan asks, tickling Felix.

" **Ahhh** **Yes- Chan. StOp** "

"Can you two not talk in english and we're still here" Minho snaps, subconsciously jealous of Chan.

"What's gotten into you Minh-"

"I'll show you.." Minho says asking Chan to follow him to Minho's room.

"Minho? Wait why are you locking the door-" Minho walks up to Chan, "I don't like this. The fact that I like Felix. The fact that I like you too." Minho finally says, his words laced with nervousness, the fear of rejection.

"Minho.." Chan pulls him close, "you could have just said so in the first place love" Minho looks at Chan with wet eyes.

"Re-really? You mean that's a yes?" Chan nods, Minho leaning in to kiss him.

"But what about Felix?" Chan asks, looking away. Minho giggles, telling Chan about Felix's 'learning to power bottom' thing.

"Wait so that bitch-"

"Is in love with both of you" a deep voice says from the door. Felix was there, smirking and very much having a key in his hands.

"I-" Felix shushes Minho kissing both of the boys before saying "So we're dating now, all three of us. No arguments"

"Didn't have any in the first place" Chan says, pulling Minho into a hug with Felix.

~(1 week later, its 9 pm)

_"CHaAaN~~" Minho sings out making the oldest in the room giggle and resulting in the 00line (even Felix) making gagging and throwing up sounds._

_The_ _maknaes_ _immediately shut up after seeing Chan glare at them, even they knew._

_Angry Chan = Scary Chan._

_Well that didn't apply to Felix, who continued to laugh at_ _Chanho's_ _interaction._

_He didn't know what was coming for him. Especially not that he would be in bed, tied up with a vibrator in him and both his boyfriends playing with him as if he were a puppet._

_~_ (present)

"Daddy Master wan' cum please-" a loud moan scream erupted in the dorm as Chan thrusted the vibrator in Felix again and Minho leaving another bite mark at the same time.

"Beg Master for it bub" Chan said, kissing Felix softly.

"Master! Bub ish sorry! Ahh~ please- *whimper* please let bub cumM-" Felix pleaded as Chan kept playing with him and Minho looked in awe.

"Chan let him cum" Chan nods, flashing his iconic beautiful smile at Minho. Minho bent towards Chan, kissing him.

Felix smiled one second and moaned the next as the vibrator was finally pulled out. A warm, wet feeling enveloped his cock as he came shaking violently.

"You were so good for daddy and master we're so proud of you Angel" (when your friend's online nickname is Angel 💀💀💀) Minho said peppering the youngest with kisses.

"Chan go clean him up and get rid of this pretty mess by our pretty baby" Minho said kissing Chan and letting the eldest pick up Felix.

~(30 mins later, also for those of you wondering what happened to Chanho's boners they had shower sex :3)

The trio were now in bed with a sleeping Felix in the middle while Chan and Minho softly talked about anything and everything.

After a while the two softly whispered 'goodnight's and 'I love you's to each other and a sleeping Felix. Kissing each other goodnight they drifted to sleep.

~


	8. seungbin collab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluffy aftercare of a seungbin oneshot collab with minsugachongi. She's written a really kinky smut in her new book "Stray Kids Oneshots" go check it out on wattpad.

~  
"I love you bunny"

Tired pants could be heard in the room. A weak whimper coming out of Changbin as Seungmin pulled the older male closer to himself.

"Dada 'm tired..." Changbin whispered out, his voice hoarse from all the screaming and moaning.

Seungmin smiled, looking at Changbin's current state. The older was messily covered in love bites, lips red and swollen, eyes swollen.

Seungmin did this.. Seungmin caused this..

Seungmin felt proud. Proud that only he could do this to his lovely baby that only he had this effect on _his_ Changbin.

But now wasn't the time to think of that.

Forcing himself to get up, Seungmin quickly cleans up Changbin with tissues before heading to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Bun I'll be back in 10 minutes ok? Try to not fall asleep for daddy?" Changbin lets out a weak 'otay' as Seungmin kisses his forehead.

~(10 minutes later)

Seungmin comes out the shower to see Changbin barely awake. "Bunny come on lets get you clean and tidy yeah?" Seungmin gently picks up Changbin, heading to the shower.

"Bun close your eyes" Seungmin says, grabbing Changbin's favourite shampoo.

~(after the bath)

"Baby what do you want to wear?"

Changbin looks at the open closet, overwhelmed by the choices before settling on his bunny onesie.

"Daddy.." Changbin snuggled closer to Seungmin as the two lay in the now clean bed.

"Bun-bun what is it? Use your words love." Seungmin slipped an arm around Changbin's waist, pulling the older in between his lap.

"Daddy can go shopping tomorrow? Wan stuffie an otha tings" Changbin nervously asked looking away from Seungmin.

"Of course bun, you deserve it for being such a good bunny and taking your punishment" the dominant one of the two said as Changbin snuggled closer and buried his head in his Dom's chest.

"Thankies dada.. goo ni" Changbin whispered out, drifting off to dream land.

"Goodnight baby bun, I love you" pressing a soft chaste kiss to his lips Seungmin turned off the lights, falling asleep as well.

~(next morning)

Changbin woke up not only in pet space but also he was alone.

"Dada..?" He called out, running down to the kitchen, following the scent of pancakes.

(*Quick flashback to seunglix making pancakes*)

"Oh? Good morning bun, get ready we're going out shopping~" Seungmin layed out the pancakes, pouring some syrup over it and feeding a bite to Changbin.

~(at the mall)

"Seungie! This one! And and this?" Changbin excitedly pointed to the huge light golden teddy bear then running off when he found a pretty pair of lavender colour thigh highs with small white bows and a red fluff ball in the middle of the bows.

"Of course love, is that all?" Seungmin asked, surprised that Changbin didn't insist to buy more.

Shaking his head Changbin replied, "nuff fow today can we have waffles fow lunch?" Nodding Seungmin paid for the huge teddy bear and the thigh highs, letting Changbin wander off but not too far.

"Binnie?" Changbin turns around hands clutching Seungmin's shirt.

"Lixue?" Changbin would recognise that deep voice anywhere, it was none other than his best friend, Felix.

"HIIII! Me and Jisung ditched Chan cause he was being boring and ran here" Felix said laughing at his boyfriend and his antics.

"Where's Minho hyung then?" Seungmin asked knowing their boyfriend and caregiver was actually Minho and that Chan was only a friend to them.

_At the moment that is_

"Oh Minmin went to visit his family for a bit and he had to leave us with Chan" Jisung said popping out from behind Felix.

"FELIX JISUNG" the four turned around to see Chan, very worried and carrying to ice creams.

"Channieee" Felix ran to the older aussie, acting cute to acquire the ice cream.

"No, I want a promise that both of you will behave first" pouting, Felix called Jisung.

"Awww ok bye binniee" saying their byes the two boyfriends ran to Chan.

*Giggle*

"What's so funny bunny?" (Y'ALL THAT RHYMED-) Seungmin asked as the couple made their way to their car and dropped off the teddy bear and thigh highs.

"Nothing.. binnie ish a good bunny?"

"Yes baby now lets go get you those waffles yeah?" Slipping a hand around Changbin's waist, Seungmin pressed a kiss against his boyfriend's lips before heading to the restaurant.

~


	9. minsung fluff

~

_Jisung hated the ice._

_Its was slippery and cold and he hated skating on the ice._

_And yet Felix dared him to practice skating everyday on the nearby lake where no one came._

_Sighing Jisung gets up and runs out, the skates wrapped in paper in his hands._

_Jisung sits against a rock by the lake, slipping on the skates he tries to balance himself on it before walking over to the edge of the lake._

_Gently slipping onto the ice Jisung maintains his balance, trying to skate properly._

_And ending up falling on his ass 2733672 times._

_"Fuck this I'm giving up I don't care about my reputation" Jisung tries to get up, failing to do so and falling on the ice with a thud._

_"HEY YOU OK-" a pretty boy with red hair calls out from the edge of the lake._

_"I'm coming there wait up!" the boy says before getting on the ice like it was normal floor._

_"I'm Minho- are you ok?" Minho asks pulling up Jisung and dragging him back to the edge._

_"Ye-yeah uh.. I'm Jisung.."_

_"Oh uh hi I didn't think anyone would come here so I came here to dance-"_

_"You're a figure skater?" Jisung asks Looking at the beautiful boy with innocent doe eyes._

_ **(Can we please normalize calling males Beautiful and females handsome like tf anyone can be handsome or Beautiful gender don't matter bitches)** _

_Nodding his head Minho looks at Jisung, admiring the squirrel-like features of the blonde boy._

_"So what were you doing here?"_

_"I was dared by my friend to practice skating everyday here for a month and I ain't no pussy so I do it" Jisung said leaning on Minho's shoulder out of habit._

_"Oh- um maybe I could help you?"_

_"Why would you want to teach me?" Jisung asked facing the pretty boy._

_"Well I just want to and uh... maybe get to know you more" rubbing the back of his neck gets up, extending his hand to Jisung pulling him up and dragging him to the middle._

_"See? Its not that bad" laughing Minho releases his grip on Jisung's hand, skating away in his his own mind, spinning and twirling all over the ice._

Jisung didn't realize when but more than a month had passed since then, he and Minho were good friends telling each other everything, dancing on the ice well mostly Minho dancing and Jisung staring from the center.

Jisung sits at the edge watching Minho dance.

"Hey minminnnn I made something for you" Minho skates over curious about the thing.

"What is it-" Minho yelps as Jisung pulls Minho, accidentally might I add onto his lap.

"Um sorry I-"

Giggling Minho says he didn't mind as he looks around.

"What did you wanna show ji?"

"Well since it's your birthday which it seems you forgot" laughing Jisung looks at Minho's shocked face before continuing, "I made this for you, I hope you like dancing to it" handing Minho his phone Jisung plays his song.

"That's.. your voice...its Beautiful" Minho says Looking at Jisung.

**Oh for fucks sake why is he so pretty, even his soft lips his pretty eyes his everything I-**  
**Jisung that's gay**  
**Well I'm gay so I DON'T CARE**

Jisung continues to internally fight with himself, his gay side winning in the end.

Jisung looks at Minho's pretty lips, holding the elder's waist with one hand and his cheek with the other as he leant in to kiss the older.

Minho was caught off guard for a second, before kissing back Jisung with just as much softness and love.

"I-"

"Minho will you be my boyfriend?"

Nodding his head Minho hides his head in Jisung's neck, tugging at his chest.

"Cold or shy?" Jisung whispers into Minho's ear, pulling him close and softly kissing him all over his face.

"Mine"

"Yours" giggling Minho pulls in for another kiss, not pulling away until he ran out of breath.

"I love you Jisung"

"I love you too"

~


	10. ot8 angst + fluff

~

_Disappointment._

_Pain._

_Disgrace._

_Shame._

_Felix wanted it to end. He wanted to end. It was truly getting to him._

_Why can't he be born in a world where your kin, your very blood accepts you instead of shunning you for being different?_

_For loving someone else._

_For loving some people he truly shouldn't._

_Felix sat there, knife in hand. Thinking. Thinking hard whether he should do it._

_There's no point after all._

_They won't care. Nobody would. He should be ashamed for being what he claims to be._

_Be ashamed to like his own gender in a way that is looked down upon._

_Ashamed that he likes not one. That he isn't dating just one. Not two. But 7 men at the same time._

_Ashamed that he was the one most affected by others._

_Tears kept pouring out in a never-ending stream of pain._

_Mind numbing pain._

_Felix let out a scream._

_~_  
"FELIX? FELIX PLEASE BABY WAKE UP!" Felix woke up to frantic voices calling out to him, a searing pain going through his body. Leaving all but an ache and scar to show proof of his deeds.

"Baby please try to speak to-"

"CHANGBIN let him drink water first- Felix sweetheart can you try and sit up? Minho and Chan are coming with the first aid kit." Felix passively made out the voice.

Its Hyunjin.

God. He feels so pathetic for trying to do this. He regrets everything. They wouldn't be so worried righy now if he hadn't-

"Felix snap out of it. Here.." Seungmin interrupted his thoughts, the younger knowing exactly what he was thinking. Seungmin pressed the glass of water to his lips, Felix chugging it down in one gulp.

"Lixie?" Felix looked up to see Minho and Chan standing with a kit in their hands.

Chan bent down first, cleaning the wound on his torso, it wasn't too deep to injure internal organs but definitely enough to prohibit any movement for a while.

Minho bent down beside the oldest, pressing a soft, sweet kiss to Felix's cheek before bandaging up the wound.

"Baby can you get up?" Jisung asked as he and Jeongin helped Felix up to the couch in Chan's shared apartment.

"Lixie?" Jisung's voice was shaking, nervous and anxious after almost losing his love.

"Felix do you wanna rest first or eat? You can explain later." Chan consoled the younger, Felix still in a trance.

"Lixie please answer us." Minho's eyes watered, scarer after the previous events.

Felix cuddled up into Jeongin who lay beside him, slowly but surely slipping out of his trance.

"Kitten?" Jeongin asked, hand lingering over his waist.

"Better?" Hyunjin asked, kneeling beside him. Felix nodded, looking at his body.

"I'm sorry.." Felix finally whispered out, barely audible.

"Oh no bubbie its fine everything's fine now. It's all good. Please don't blame yourself." Changbin spoke out, the rest agreeing with him silently.

"Sunshine, have some food first yeah? Then we'll talk about all this." Chan pressed a kiss to his forehead, asking Hyunjin, Jisung, Seungmin and Jeongin to keep the boy company.

~

~

Chan still felt the adrenaline pumping through a his blood. That was a huge scare. He fumbled with the vegetables before placing them on the cutting board.

"Chan what are you making?" Minho asked curiously, back hugging the older.

"Stew. Can you and Changbin make milkshake for the boys?" Chan asked, Minho nodding and placing a soft kiss on Chan's red tinted cheeks before calling out to Changbin.

Chan really just wanted to hug all his boyfriends as soon as he found Felix lying blood stained in the bathroom.

Bathroom..

Speaking of, Felix would probably like a bath after eating. He can go to the doctor tomorrow morning instead since Felix seems alright.

Chan sighed, closing his eyes involuntarily before hissing as the knife almost cut his finger.

The boys really don't need another incident in the same day.

Chan finished off the stew by covering it with a plate and simmering it. He left it in place, making sure to check every omce in a while as he helped Minho and Changbin around.

~

"Felix want more water?" Fekix shook his head, leaning into Jeongin's chest.

"Lixie baby can you tell us what happened?"

Felix looked at Hyunjin's practically red eyes, feeling remorse for making his boyfriend feel such a way.

"Sorry.. Came out to mummy and dad, they said bad stuff about how I'm a disgrace and that I should b-be ashamed and-" Seungmin shushed Felix up, realising the older would end up crying even more.

"Hey hey, sunshine listen. Everything that you did, I understand why you did it and it's ok. Don't beat yourself up over it and don't feel like a burde to us because you aren't ok? We love you so so much and don't want anything to happen to you ok?" Felix nodded at Seungmin's words, hugging him tightly.

"Alright, Lix do you wanna move out and live with us? You can live here with Chan, Minho and Binnie hyung or with Hyunjin and Jisung hyung or with me and Innie. Where would you like to-"

"I wanna stay with all of you.. is that bad?" Felix frowned, it was selfish of him to want all his Boyfriends with him but he couldn't help it.

Seungmin and Hyunjin chuckled.

"Kitten you know if we fund in enough, sell off our apartments we could actually get a really good house!" Hyunjin smiled, planning it out in his head.

"Mhm ..."

"You can live with Minnie and Innie, k?" Hyunjin hugged Felix, who sat up straighter, feeling better after a while of rest.

"Stew is ready loves, Felix I'll be feeding you since its hot~" Chan smiled, Felix blushing and smiling back.

"Chan hyung.. what if we got a huge house for us and sold this apartment?" Jeongin asked, Chan nodding and considering his options.

"Well instead we can take a loan for the house, set up these apartments to be rented out and pay back the loan within 5 years." Chan simply said, going back to feeding Felix.

"Yeah that's better actually.. Felix is moving in with me and Minnie ny the way." Chan hummed, wiping off the stew that had gotten on Felix's face.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow, for now lets all sleep together here today." Chan said, everyone agreeing.

"Channie hyung.." Felix got up, stumbling as he did but instantly supported by Chan.

"I love you." Felix kissed Chan's lips, softly, sweetly.

"Minho hyung I love you." Felix did the same action with Minho going soon to Changbin.

"Binnie hyung I love you."

"Hyunjin hyung I love you."

"Ji I love you."

"Minnie I love you."

"Innie I love you." Felix said, his heart bursting with love for everyone.

The others replied with a soft 'I love you too' before setting up blankets and mattresses on the floor.

"Alright everyone comfy?" Chan asked, turning off the light after hearing multiple sleepy 'yes'.

"Channie hyung can you tell us a story?" Jisung asked, cuddling up into the eldest's chest.

"Hmm sure so.. once upon a time in another universe..."

~


End file.
